


celestial solace

by forestpenguin



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: தமிழ்
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestpenguin/pseuds/forestpenguin
Summary: (the original tamil version)அமரேந்திராவிற்கும் தேவசேனையிற்கும் இடையே ஒரு உரையாடல்.





	celestial solace

“தேவசேனா!”

பாகுபலி தனது மனைவியை வீரம் கலந்த மென்மையான குரலில் அழைத்தான். அந்த வீரத்திலும் ஏதோ ஒரு சோகம் கலந்திருந்தது. அருகில் அமர்ந்து இருந்த குந்தலதேசத்தின் அன்பு மகளும் அவனை நோக்கினாள்.

“நான் பெரும் தவறை செய்துவிட்டேனோ என்று தோன்றுகிறது.”

திருமணம் முடிந்து ஒரு திங்கள் மட்டுமே கடந்திருந்தது. முழு நிலவும் வானத்தில் காட்சி அளித்து கொண்டு, அதன் ஒளியயை மகிழ்மதியின் எதிர்காலத்தின் மீது வீசி கொண்டிருந்தது.

“என்ன தவறு?” என்று தேவசேனா கேட்டாள்.

“அரசவையில் அம்மாவை எதிர்த்து பேசியது.”

தேவசேனாவும் நிமிர்ந்து வானத்தை நோக்கினாள். “அது எனக்கு தவறாக தோன்றவில்லை. நீங்கள் தானே எனது மானம் காக்க சத்தியம் செய்தீர்கள். அந்த சத்தியத்தையும் அதன் தர்மத்தை காக்கவுமே அப்படி செய்தீர்கள்.” அவள் மறுபடியும் பாகுபலியை திரும்பி பார்த்தாள். “இது நான் கூறவில்லை. நீங்கள் அன்று கூறியதை ஞாபகப்படுத்தினேன். அது அப்பொழுதும், இப்போழுதும் எனக்கு சரியாகவே தோன்றுகிறது. ஏன், இந்த கோட்டைக்கு வெளியே இருக்கும் யாரை கேட்டாலும் இதை ஆமோதிப்பார்கள்!”

பாகுபலியும் பெருமூச்சிட்டான்.

“உண்மையில்…” தேவசேனா ஏதோ கூற ஆரம்பித்து நிறுத்தினாள்.

“தயங்காமல் சொல்.”

“உண்மையில் நான் தான் தவறு செய்துவிட்டேன் என்று நினைக்கிறேன். அன்று அந்த மந்திரி என்னை பெண் கேட்க வந்த பொழுது ஆவேசத்தில் ஏதேதோ கூறிவிட்டேன்.”

பாகுபலி மெல்ல நகைத்தான்.

“ஏன் அப்படி சிரிக்கிறீர்கள்?” என்று தேவசேனா சற்று கோபம் துதும்பும் குரலில் கேட்டாள்.

பாகுபலி தலையை அசைத்தான். “ஒன்றுமில்லை. முன் வைத்த காலை பின் வாங்காத தேவசேனாவா இப்படி சொல்கிறாள் என்று நினைத்தேன். எனக்கு எனது அம்மாவை பற்றியும், மனைவியை பற்றியும் நன்றாக தெரியும்,” என்று கூறி, தேவசேனாவின் கையை பற்றி தடவினான்.

“நீங்கள் இருவரும் சொந்த தேசத்தை நேசிக்கும் உண்மையான அரச குடும்பத்தவர். சற்று திமிரும் நிறைய வீரமும் நிறைந்தவர்கள்,” எனக் கூறி நகைத்தான். “ஆனால் தேவையில்லாமல் தீங்கு விளைவிக்க விரும்பாதவர்கள். நான் அம்மா அனுப்பிய ஓலையையோ நீ அனுப்பிய ஓலையையோ பார்க்கவில்லை. ஆனால் உங்கள் இருவரையும் விட வேறு யாரோ மீது தான் சந்தேகம் இருக்கிறது.”

“யார் மீது?”

“அதை வாசித்த மந்திரி மீதும், விதி மீதும் தான்.”

“மந்திரி சரி, விதி ஏன்?”

“அம்மாவுக்கு உன்னை பிடித்து போகும் என்று நினைத்தேன் ஆனால் விதி அதை அனுமதிக்கவில்லையே,” என்று கூறி, தேவசேனாவின் தலையை தனது தோளின் மேல் சாய்த்தான்.

இருவரும் அதன் பின் மௌனமானார்கள். பாகுபலியோ தேவசேனா தூங்கி விட்டாள் என்று நினைத்தான். ஆனால் அவளது மனமோ வேறொரு சதியை அவிழ்க்க முயற்சி செய்து கொண்டிருந்தது…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [celestial solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999805) by [forestpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestpenguin/pseuds/forestpenguin)




End file.
